Ever After
by Dragonfly-Moonlight
Summary: It was her first spy mission into Autobot territories. Little did she know how it would turn out. Ironhide x Chromia, Ultra Magnus, OC


Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, and I do not profit from the writing of this material.

Author's Note: This was co-written with Moonjava. Specularia belongs to her.

* * *

Specularia grumbled to herself. Though it was her first spy mission, she had already decided to herself that she _hated_ going into Autobot territory. It didn't help that it was Autobot territory on _Cybertron_. Fear of being discovered was foremost in her mind . . . as were the repercussions. Specularia often saw what Megatron did to those who failed, though she had never experienced his wrath firsthand. Still, she wished her mission had left her on Earth but knew it wouldn't have worked. Not for what Megatron wanted. One more time, Specularia went over the mission in her mind.

She was to infiltrate the Autobot Femmes' hidden base on Cybertron then report their location to Shockwave. From there, a plan would be formulated to capture them and they'd be used as bait against Optimus Prime. The plan was simple enough and flawless, ingenious even. It just depended on her ability to pull off being a lost, wandering Neutralist. Soundwave and his cassettes had even helped her with her disguise, making sure she looked, and felt, the part.

_I look pathetic,_ she thought with disgust. _Once this is over, I'm throttling Starscream. Pastels indeed! I look like a wimp!_

At that moment, her long-range scanners picked up four Autobots approaching from the west quadrant and she quickly began to 'forage' around for spare parts and energy. Specularia hoped that the four Autobots were her intended prey and fearing that it wouldn't be. Her orders didn't take other encounters into account, but her fears proved to be unfounded. Female voices greeted her audios and within minutes four different weapons were aimed directly at her. Specularia looked at each Femme that surrounded her and assessed the situation.

The first Femme that her gaze fell upon appeared to be the oldest of them and, perhaps, the wisest. She was pale blue in colour with white breaks over her body and stood a tad bit taller than the other three. Out of the four of them, she was calm, cool, and collected. If she thought that anything else could describe this Femme, it would have been that of a mother, wise, powerful, and beautiful. Specularia knew beyond any doubt that this one was a force to be reckoned with.

On her right stood a red Femme with yellow breaks. While all four Femmes were heavily armed, this one extremely heavily armed. If it hadn't been for the blue Femme standing next to her, Specularia would have thought that _this_ Femme was the force to be reckoned with. It made Specularia wonder, though, just why this particular Femme was so heavily armed in comparison to the other three. Had they been expecting her or were they armed for some other reason?

_Of course for some other reason, you ninny!_ she scolded herself. _They're probably on one of their raids and I've just messed that up._

Quickly, she averted her gaze from the red Femme to the two remaining Femmes. They were both younger than the other two but not by much in Specularia's mind. One was a light teal with silver breaks and the other was a dark shade of pink with white breaks. Each Femme had blue optics and a very strong sense of confidence.

_Like myself in so many ways,_ Specularia thought idly. _Too bad they're going to fall._

"Who are you?" the blue Femme demanded. "And what are you doing here?"

"M-my name is Bluerunner," Specularia stammered out her lie like she'd been told to. "I was just looking for some materials to repair myself with and hopefully find some energy. I meant no harm."

She watched as the red and blue Femmes looked at each other, dubious expressions on their faces. Almost like they didn't believe her.

_Please let them buy it,_ she hoped silently and fervently. _Megatron will have my head if I fail._

"How did you end up in need of repairs, Bluerunner?" the first Femme asked, turning her attention back to Specularia.

"The Decepticons attacked the camp where I lived," Specularia lied. "I didn't know what else to do so I ran. The entire camp was wiped out as I took off. Two of them saw me running and gave chase. Please. Just leave me be. I don't want to die like that. I just want to be left alone."

It hadn't been a total lie. There _had_ been a Neutralist camp attacked two weeks prior with no survivors. Specularia was sure that they had heard of it by now.

"We can't do that," the red Femme stated, almost coldly.

"W-why not?" Specularia widened her optics in fear.

_Damn, I should win an Academy Award for this performance,_ she smirked to herself.

"Because you've seen us," came the answer. "So long as most Autobots and Decepticons believe us to be dead, we can continue to fight in anonymity."

"But . . . but what if someone has already seen you?"

"No one would believe him. We're believed to be dead, extinct. We intend to keep that belief going. Moonracer, Arcee, cover her optics. Make sure she doesn't know where we're going and that she doesn't have some kind of a tracer on her."

"Yes, Chromia."

Quickly, the orders were carried out and Specularia's optics were covered. She cursed this bit of luck, especially after they had discovered how to disorient her.

_No matter. I just need to get into their base and send a message. When they leave again, I'll contact Shockwave and he can get the coordinates from there._

Soon, they were walking but to where, Specularia could only imagine. She was at their mercy and she knew it.

_Time for them to pay for stealing from the Decepticons._

* * *

Chromia watched the skies overhead, and the Neutralist, very carefully. If she was telling the truth and she was the only survivor of a Decepticon raid then it was possible that the Decepticons could start tailing her again. The last thing they needed was to have the Decepticon army breathing down their necks again.

_Hopefully Optimus will send some more supplies for us and Iacon. We can't keep stealing stolen energy._

Chromia's commlink beeped at that moment, interrupting her thoughts.

"Chromia here."

_"Chromia, status report."_

"All is quiet, Elita," Chromia answered. "No sign of Decepticons anywhere. We found one wandering Neutralist female and she is with us as we speak."

_"Have all precautions been followed?"_

"Yes, Elita."

_"Then proceed back to base for further instructions. Contact me again when you're closer to base. Elita-1 out."_

"Okay, Femmes, last stretch before we're home," Chromia called out. "Be on your guard. We don't need the Decepticons sneaking up on us."

Keeping her optics open and her senses at their most alert, Chromia led her team back to the Femmes' base. It was slow going because of Bluerunner but they soon reached their designated check in point with no incident.

At the designated point, Chromia activated her commlink.

"Chromia to Elita-1."

_"This is Elita-1."_

"Permission to proceed on to headquarters."

_"Permission granted, Chromia. Welcome back."_

"Thank you," Chromia murmured before addressing the rest of them. "Let's go."

A portion of the ground slid to one side as they approached the base. Arcee, along with the new Femme, went first followed by Moonracer. Firestar went after her and Chromia followed, looking around the base as she walked to the command center.

The Decepticons had discovered their first base several years ago, forcing them to relocate. It had nearly proven to be disastrous for them and Optimus Prime. If they hadn't fought back, they wouldn't be there now. As she walked through, Chromia suppressed a small sigh.

_Amazing how things can change in such a short amount of time,_ she thought. _I wonder how much longer before we have to leave again. We can't keep this up forever and did I just sigh? Ironhide must finally be wearing off on me._

"Elita wants to see you, Chromia," Moonracer called out. "Arcee is already in the command center with that new Femme."

"On my way."

She walked into the command center and saw Arcee and Bluerunner standing there with Elita. That wasn't all she saw, either, and she stopped in her tracks, shocked.

Ironhide stood there, quietly taking everything in. He was looking over this new Femme, a puzzled expression on his face. It was like he was trying to place her from somewhere and that sent alarms ringing in Chromia's head. If Ironhide was trying to place her . . .

"Chromia," Elita smiled when she saw her. "I called you in here to tell you the good news."

"What's that?" Chromia asked, her optics never leaving Ironhide. His entire posture was sending out all kinds of signals to her, signals she did not like. Her defenses were going up and she knew it.

"We're heading for Earth," Elita said. Chromia looked sharply at her commander.

"Earth?"

"Yes," the Femme commander confirmed. "Optimus and I have been talking about this for some time now and we have both agreed that leaving for a point of safety would be best for all of us."

"What brought this on?"

"The Decepticons will never stop hunting us," Elita said grimly. "We know this. We can't keep fighting Shockwave's forces forever. Our number is too few, we don't have adequate medical and energy supplies, and everything we do here affects the citizens of Earth. It's just a matter of time before we're cut off and taken prisoner. We need to go . . ."

Chromia nodded thoughtfully. It did make sense, after all. But for all of them to be heading for Earth? Chromia wondered about that.

"Are all of us heading to Earth?"

"No. Arcee, Moonracer, Sundancer, and Moonseeker will be staying at Iacon. That's our first destination. From there, you, Firestar, Bluerunner and I will be heading for the Ark and Autobot City. Omega Supreme will be taking us. Begin the evacuation preparations. Ironhide is here to assist us. That will be all."

"Yes, Elita," she murmured, exiting. Ironhide was right behind her. Chromia was thankful for that. They had a lot to discuss, after all.

* * *

After Ironhide and Chromia had left, Elita dismissed Arcee and looked at the new Femme with a very scrutinizing optic. She had noticed both Ironhide and Chromia's postures and she wanted to know about what was going on between them. First, she wanted to know a little more about this Femme and where she really came from. Gently, she smiled at her, hoping to put her at ease. The new Femme did seem a little tense and nervous to be there.

"It's all right," she soothed. "No one's going to hurt you here. You're safe. My name is Elita-1. Who are you?"

"M-my name is Bluerunner, ma'am," she stammered. "I meant no harm! I just . . ."

"Shhh . . . it's all right . . . no need to worry," Elita smiled. "Like I said, you're safe. If you'd like, we can get you fixed up, give you some energon, and you can go. Or you can stay with us. You'll have to take up arms if you do but the choice is yours."

She hesitated for a moment before timidly replying, "Thank you but . . . I need to think about it . . ."

"Of course," Elita nodded. "We'll be evacuating in approximately one thousand breems. You have until then. In the meantime, Moonracer will show you around and give you a room to stay in."

"Thank you," she murmured as Moonracer came in. The two Femmes exited, and Elita sighed to herself. It was going to prove to be very interesting with this new Femme, especially with the relocation.

_I'll worry about that later. Right now, I need to find out what's going on with Ironhide and Chromia. I just hope that they don't get into an argument. It's not pretty when they argue._

Her hope, however, was not granted for, as she walked out of the command center, there was a loud _CRASH_, like someone had just thrown something. It had followed and was followed by raised voices coming from one of the storage rooms. All of the Femmes were gathered around, every one of them looking worried.

"You stubborn old codger!"

Chromia.

"Oh yeah?"

Ironhide.

"Yeah!"

Chromia again.

"I may be a stubborn old codger but at least I don't need a broom to travel!"

Ironhide again and everyone looked at each other, wondering what he meant by that. A broom to travel? Who had ever heard of such a thing? Chromia, however, knew _exactly_ what he meant.

"Using Earthen insults now?! Well, if I'm such a witch, how come _you_ stick around?"

Silence. Elita could only imagine the glares that they were giving each other, having seen it a hundred or a thousand times before, and she knew she had to intervene before one of them lost their temper enough to try and kill the other. She was about to walk in when Chromia spoke up again.

"What are you doing? Ironhide . . . Don't come a step closer. I mean it. Not a step closer . . . Ironhide . . . STOP IT!"

He shout was accompanied by her laughter and another "Stop." Elita smiled to herself when she heard her second-in-command laughing and was even happy for Ironhide and Chromia. Still, she was also more than a bit jealous of them and their ability to be able to argue whenever they wanted to, wherever they wanted to, and really show each other how they felt whenever they wanted. They were genuine, the one couple that every should have looked up to.

_Not Optimus and me,_ she thought bitterly as she wrapped on the door and shouted, "Okay, you two! There's work to be done! No more goofing off!"

Chromia's laughter subsided somewhat and a twinge of guilt stole through Elita but she quickly squashed it. She couldn't allow herself to let anything stand in the way of their relocation. They could goof around later if they wished. Right now, their very survival depended upon them getting out and getting to their respective locations on time. And time was not on their side.

* * *

Ironhide didn't like this at all. This new Femme (_Her name's Bluerunner,_ he silently reminded himself) looked harmless and mousy enough but he knew from experience that looks were deceiving. Just by looking at her, he knew that she was not as helpless as she was letting on. She probably even had a weapon hidden somewhere.

As he listened to Elita detail her plan to Chromia, Ironhide kept a surreptitious optic on Bluerunner and made a mental note of every detail that he possibly could. He did have a very good memory, after all, and hadn't survived in a long and brutal war by sheer luck.

Bluerunner was around the height as Jazz but with an obviously feminine form. Thin and oval-shaped, her face was a cream colour and a pair of green optics, a rarity among Transformers offset it.

_I don't think I even recall ever seeing anyone with green optics,_ he thought. _Blue and red are commonplace, usually an indication of faction for most Cybertronians . . . Let's see violet is definitely a rare colour, usually a combination of mixed blood but the rarest I've ever seen is gold . . . No . . . Never saw anyone with green optics before . . . Her creator must have decided to be extremely different in giving her green optics. She definitely stands out._

Ironhide glanced at her one more time before Elita dismissed Chromia.

There was a smooth crown on the top of Bluerunner's head and it was a light blue with silver lines crisscrossing each other in the front. If he hadn't known better, he would've sworn it was Specularia, Zoë's Transformer creation.

_But all I have to base my guess on is Zoë's designs,_ he thought irritably. _And it didn't help that she waited before coming to us with her repot of the theft of her creation. We might've been able to recover her, like we did with Nightbird._

Elita finally dismissing Chromia interrupted his thoughts and he quickly followed her out. It wasn't until after they had left the command center that it hit him as to what it was that was bothering him about Bluerunner: Her optics reminded him of a Decepticon.

* * *

Specularia suppressed a smirk to herself as Moonracer showed her to a private room.

_This is far too easy_, she smiled to herself. _Not only are they buying what I've said but they truly believe that I'm completely helpless and unarmed! Megatron will be most pleased._

"Here you go, Bluerunner," Moonracer said softly. "Sorry you had to hear that argument between Ironhide and Chromia. They get like that sometimes."

"Why are they like that?"

Moonracer shrugged.

"We don't know. Probably because they've known each other for so long and remember when the fighting actually began. I can't tell you the number of times I've heard, 'I recall the time when . . .'"

"Well, that's rather cute in an odd way, I guess. I've never really been in a relationship that would last long enough to make comments like the ones they made."

Moonracer nodded. "Yeah, it's very rare to find the kind of kindred spirit that Ironhide and Chromia have found in each other. They try to deny it most of the time and even go as far as to insult the other but they are in love."

Specularia smiled as warmly as she could at Moonracer. "Yeah. It does seem like they have a very special and unique bond that very few are able to find."

"Yeah . . . Well, I should head back to the command center now. I do have my own work to get done before too much longer. Let me know if you need anything, Bluerunner.

"I will, Moonracer. Thank you for your help."

Nodding politely, the other Femme left, and Specularia was finally on her own. She couldn't help but laugh to herself. This had been far too easy and it meant that everything was flowing smoothly and accordingly. Not all she had to do was contact Shockwave and wait. Little did she realize just how much Ironhide and Chromia had impacted her emotions and on the things she wanted in her life.

* * *

It hadn't taken the Femmes very long to get all of their gear and equipment crammed into crates or into subspace. Maybe three or four days but still relatively quick. Ironhide was once again amazed at how quickly the place looked bare, especially when the Femmes got it into their heads to do something and get it done. Of course, they were always in a dire situation. Fear of their base being discovered by the Decepticons was always present in their minds, or so Chromia had told him once.

"Hey," a tiny voice said. He looked to see Bluerunner standing next to him and he nodded slightly in acknowledgment.

"Hey . . . something wrong?"

"Hmm? Oh," she blinked a little then favoured him with a slight smile. "No. Nothing's wrong. Just . . . thinking."

"I see . . ."

An awkward silence fell and he noticed as Bluerunner shifted ever so slightly in discomfort. Ironhide knew she wanted to ask him something. Most of the Femmes, except Elita and Chromia, hardly ever approached him unless they had something to ask or talk about. His surly demeanor usually kept them at bay.

_Chromia's doing,_ he thought with a chuckle. _Or the numerous fights we've had. Too hard to say anymore. The argument earlier probably didn't help any._

"What's it like?"

Ironhide was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he almost didn't hear her question. He blinked then looked at her.

"What's what like?" he asked, his gaze slowly going back to the bare walls of the command center.

"Being in love," Bluerunner stated simply. "What's it like?"

Ironhide had been asked many questions throughout his long life. Why do you hate the Decepticons so? What does Chromia see in you? What is it like to be in love? How do you know when you're in love? He heard them and then some, but he didn't mind. It was the sort of thing he came to expect from the younger ones. He gave her the answer he gave everyone who had ever asked him those kinds of questions.

"It's very hard to describe, Bluerunner," he answered. "But you know when you're there. It permeates every aspect of your life."

"Sounds very controlling," she frowned. Ironhide chuckled at that.

"It does but love, like hate, knows no boundaries. It just . . . is."

"I see . . ."

They fell silent and Ironhide was left to his own surly thoughts once more until Elita came in and announced, "It's time to go."

Ironhide slowly turned away from the bare command center, a sense of finality overcoming him.

_This is it,_ he thought. _This is the last time the Femmes will be in hiding. Hiding in the open. I just hope Optimus and Elita know what they're doing._

In silence, everyone headed for the hatch and Ironhide never returned to the base afterwards as a living Mech. As they walked out, his mind was transported to another conversation he'd had with Bluerunner a day or two before . . .

Bluerunner. The name had stuck in his head after she had thanked him for talking to her and left. She had wanted to know more about Elita and her abilities. He found it rather disturbing.

"What was that all about?"

Ironhide cocked his head a little to see Chromia standing behind him.

"Nothing really important. Bluerunner just wanted to ask me something."

"Better not be about asking for a date."

Ironhide laughed. "Becoming jealous, Chromia? That's not like you."

Her optics glinted in amusement, the true answer to his question.

Maybe Bluerunner was cute to a certain extent but she would never replace his Chromia. None of the other femmes could.

"Let's just say curiosity still gets the better of people," Chromia winked.

"Well if that's all . . ."

Ironhide snagged her by the arm and pulled her to him. They had been so busy lately that they hadn't had a chance to be alone. He leaned closer to her, his optics softening a little . . .

Standing a few feet away from the couple and just out of sight, Specularia shook her head rather solemnly.

_They look like such spectators,_ she thought to herself. She was still trying to make sense of Ironhide himself and the way he had answered her questions. He hadn't been very forthcoming when it came to information. It was like he instantly knew he couldn't trust her. Specularia kept her optics on the couple and she couldn't help but feel somewhat uncomfortable as Ironhide leaned toward Chromia and kissed her on the lips.

If Megatron had seen such affection displayed he would have either scoffed at it or just left it alone.

However, after living in the Decepticon base for so long, Specularia knew better then to show her emotions around the Decepticon leader. Like a hurricane or tornado, he was very unpredictable. The only person that Specularia had ever shown any remote feelings towards was Soundwave. In a way the older mech had become a father figure of sorts to her in her short span as a Deception. Of course, she didn't know anything else but being a Decepticon. She knew she could count on Soundwave to set her straight and to listen if she ever had a problem, especially when it came to either Megatron or Starscream.

Even though she and Megatron didn't really get along, at least they respected each other. It seemed like forever that theirs has been a secret code of loyalty and such among the Decepticons. If you betrayed your leader, you betrayed yourself and what it was that you were fighting for. The very thought made her think of Skyfire.

Even though she had never met him before nor had seen him, she had heard both Starscream and Megatron complaining bitterly about how he had joined the Autobots after giving him a second chance at life just a few scant years ago. Specularia shuddered at the very thought.

Why would any one want to fight amongst side the Autobots? She often asked herself that. Didn't Skyfire realize that eventually he would have to fight against Starscream, someone whom he had called his friend? It boggled the mind and Specularia had vowed to herself the very day that she had said her oath as a Decepticon that she would never betray them. They had given her too much.

The way of life between Autobots and Decepticons was so different from the other and yet alike at the same time. They both knew what they were fighting for and how to fight for it. After nine million years of battle, she had hoped that they would.

Living the life of a spy . . . It was a very thin line to walk on, to be amongst both sides, and Specularia knew it. She then noticed that the two Autobots had not broken their kiss and did not appear that they were going to anytime soon.

Sighing deeply Specularia left the room. It was just getting far too meaningful in there.

Starscream looked around and moaned. This was so ridiculous! Why in the world had Megatron sent him out here? It was one of those tings that he felt was degrading and menial, something for someone with low standards. He was Megatron's second in command for crying out loud and Starscream still felt as though he treated him as if he were still a captain, which insulted him, to say the very least.

Going out on patrol for the Autobots had not been what Starscream wanted to do today the very least but for some reason Megatron felt that it was fitting. Of course, he was _supposed_ to be keeping an optic out for Specularia but why at the Autobot base, he didn't know.

He was but a few hours from the Autobot base. What the hell Megatron wanted him to do there he wasn't a hundred percent sure yet. The job itself fitted more to Soundwave and Skywarp than it did him. Skywarp teleported. Soundwave had a great ability to listen to conversations a hundred miles away. Yet he was the one creeping in the woods. Megatron had planned it that way.

One thing was for sure though. Megatron appeared to be getting ticked off because they haven't heard from Specularia yet.

_Stupid Femme,_ Starscream thought to himself.

Lately he had regretted ever taking the Femme bot from her owner and wondered if it would have been best just to leave her there. She had been able to prove herself and it disgusted him, especially with the way Megatron constantly praised her in front of him. Nightbird revisited, someone had said. However it wasn't like he could change that now.

Specularia had become apart of the Decepticon unit wither he liked it or not.

In a way he was grateful that he had. Since she had joined them it seemed like Megatron took out most of his aggression on her instead of his second-in-command. It gave him a small reprieve whenever she was around. Starscream and Specularia hated each other to a fault.

Starscream saw Specularia as a weasel of a spy and never trusted her to do anything. She saw him a silver-tongued snake, capable of poisoning anyone and anything to suit his needs, especially if it undercut the needs of the rest of the team. That had came out in a shouting match one day, right in front of Megatron and Soundwave. Their leader had laughed and applauded her on her audacity, a rare occasion. Starscream never forgave her for that one. If he could change time, he never would have taken her back to the base. But what could he do? What's done is done.

"That's right Optimus. The Femmes have found a new girl around their base about six days ago. She's a young neutralist that goes by the name Bluerunner."

After their arrival at Iacon, Ironhide had finally gotten the chance to contact Optimus Prime and discus the new face on board. Ultra Magnus hovered over his shoulder, annoying the hell out of him. They had never gotten along and probably never would.

_"Bluerunner you say? Odd I don't think the name has ever been entered in the Autobot database,"_ Perceptor stated, looking away from his work.

_Must be running some diagnostics with Chip or something,_ Ironhide mused.

_"Yeah but isn't it possible for there to be other femmes out there? After all, the Decepticons thought that the Autobot Femmes had been extinct,"_ Chip reminded Perceptor.

_"Well yes that is true. However most of the Femmes had been logged in the data base eons ago. Weren't they, Optimus Prime?"_ Perceptor asked his leader.

Optimus looked at the screen and had his hand on his chin.

"Very true, though it could be possible that she was created long after by some Neutralist. Ironhide, I would like for you to keep an eye out on this Bluerunner. She may become of interest later on."

Ironhide nodded his head.

"Will do, Prime. She seems harmless enough but I just got a gut feeling about her. I don't trust her."

"Then keep a close watch on her. We don't want another Nightbird mishap."

Ironhide sighed. Prime had no idea how right he could be by that very statement.

He didn't know how to tell his leader that he was beginning to think that she very well could be a Decepticon spy. There just wasn't enough proof and Prime sometimes asked that of his troops.

"Very well Optimus. It's as much as I can do."

"Excellent, Prime out."

The screen blackened as Prime terminated the connection and Ironhide leaned back in the chair, rubbing his optics. It had been a long and tiresome journey for such a short distance.

"You don't trust a Femme?" Magnus raised an optic ridge at him.

Ironhide waved a hand at him.

"Don't ask. I'm not sure I can explain it right now."

"Uh huh."

Ironhide sighed again. He thought Magnus would know by now. For them, there was no such thing as happily ever after.

~Finis . . . for now~


End file.
